Forever with You
by FrozenScarlet
Summary: Based on chapters 498-504. Kushina and Minato reunite again after Kushina disappears from seeing Naruto.  Minato/Kushina Oneshot


Author's note: Well, I've decided to make a Naruto oneshot in dedication to the Naruto chapters 498-504. To tell you the truth, I was only trying to catch up with the latest chapter but as I read, I felt like crying! Plus, Minato and Kushina are so cool. I'm also doing this because One Manga is shutting down and I had to do this now while I have my only resource (goodbye OM). Well, like I said in the beginning, this is a Naruto oneshot about Minato and Kushina in the afterlife. Not a lot of action since it's more of a "talking-talking" oneshot. So if you want more action then sorry, you'll have to find another oneshot. Anyways, I'll be quiet now. I hope you guys enjoy and please comment and fav/alert. Thanks.

:: Forever with You ::

A Naruto Oneshot

Ft. Minato and Kushina

"So, it looks like your son did it." Jiraiya-sensei said, staring down. I chuckled.

"Yes, he did. I'm glad he was able to control it…" I said. "I knew he could."

"Hm…"

"Is there something on your mind, Jiraiya-sensei?"

He turned his head. "If Naruto was able to control the Kyuubi, then shouldn't SHE be here by now?"

I smiled and let out a small sigh. "Knowing her, I bet she's talking with our son one last time…."

He was silent but I saw a smile come across his lips.

Being dead has its ups and downs. For one thing, when you're dead, you can't talk to the person you love freely. You have to watch. Though, a good thing is that you can by with the person you love anytime without the feeling of being busy.

"Jiraiya-sensei, I'm going to overhear what Naruto and Kushina are saying." I said as I took some steps closer. While there were laws about being dead, I could at least be close enough to overhear the conversation…

"I'm sorry…." I heard Kushina say. I stopped. "We made you a vessel of the kyuubi…and giving you such a heavy burden…I wasn't there to give you the love you needed."

"No, you don't have to apologize. I…I went through a lot being the host. But you know, I never really blamed you or Dad. And you know, I didn't know what parent's love was like since both of you were never there. So I could only assume. But I know now…That you and Dad sacrificed your lives for me. I know now that I was loved even before the Kyuubi came inside me. So I'm happy. I'm really happy you guys were my parents!"

I could only smile and wipe away the single tear coming down my cheek.

"Thank you…Naruto…" I thought.

"Minato…" A voice called. It was Kushina's thoughts. "Did you hear that? Our love…It really did reach him!"

"Yes, it did." I thought back and started to step back.

"Naruto, thank you so much for making me your mother…For allowing Minato to be your father…and thank you so much….for being our son! Thank you so much!" And she disappeared as soon as she hugged our only son. Just as I was about to disappear, I saw Naruto cry. Don't worry Naruto. Maybe…Maybe we'll see each other again.

….

I arrived back to where Jiraiya-sensei was.

"So, did you cry like a baby?" He asked, not looking up from his writing. I sighed.

"No, I didn't. Though….I have to say…" I leaned in a whispered, "I know Kushina did."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, Dattebane?"

I cringed and slowly turned my head. She just had to appear right when I said that.

"K-K-Kushina…It's so good to see you again. I really missed you and-"

"I knew you were there, Dattebane!" She suddenly whapped the side of my head.

"Gah…That really hurt….Even when I'm dead."

"I don't care." I blinked and looked at her. She was smiling but tears were coming down. "I finally got to see my son….after 16 long years…"

I smiled and looked down. "Yeah, 16 long years of waiting…"

Then something came into mind and I rubbed the back of my head with agitation.

"Kushina, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Minato?"

"Well…..WHY DID OUR SON HAVE TO HUG YOU DURING YOUR ENTRANCE?"

Kushina blinked with surprise with the sudden outburst.

"Huh?"

"Our son HIT ME when I made my cool entrance! Yet why did he HUG YOU when you made YOUR cool entrance?"

Kushina laughed. "Because I'm the mom!"

"So what? The father has to get hit in the stomach?"

"Apparently so." Jiraiya-sensei murmured. I glared at him, but noticed he wasn't looking up. I let out a frustrated sigh. That's Jiraiya-sensei. Enthralled by his books. Kushina sat next to me.

"Today is such a nice day." She said. I looked at her.

"How?"

She grinned and looked at me. "Not only was I able to see my son, but I was able to reunite with you."

I smiled. "Then that makes it a nice day for me."

She nodded and looked up. "I hope Naruto chooses the right girl."

"Someone like you?"

"Of course."

"Then that person has to be a very talkative person…."

She glared again and slapped the back of my head. "Idiot."

I smirked. "I love you too."

"Sigh, you're such a crazy person…Just like back then….But that's why I love you."

"Hey, if you two are going to do some stuff, can you keep it down? Can't you see I'm in the mood of writing?" Jiraiya-sensei said. We stopped mid-way into kissing and smiled at him.

"Sure."

I stood up, lifted Kushina up, and we walked through the light path that went to nowhere.

"Lets take our time. We have all the time in the world now." I said once we stopped.

"Ok." But then touched my lips with her finger. "Remember, we should check how Naruto is doing every so often. I need to make sure our son is in good condition and the kyuubi is doing well."

I nodded in agreement. "By the way, thanks for helping Naruto."

She smirked. "He has the heart of an Uzumaki. He only needed a small boost to control that Kyuubi once and for all."

"He'll be a great Hokage." I said, looking down at the world below us. She grinned.

"Don't you mean…Konoha's Orange Hokage?"

I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah…Konoha's Orange Hokage."

I turned to face her. Her long, red hair looked like it was brighter than ever. I slowly moved my hand through it.

"We should trust Naruto. We're his parents, after all." I said as I noticed her worry look when she looked down.

"Yeah." Then, she made a fist. "He better beat the living sh*t out of that masked man or else I'm going to haunt him for the rest of his life!"

I chuckled. "Like you said before, He has the heart of an Uzumaki. But not only that, he has the soul of a Namikaze."

She smirked. "Then I guess there really is nothing to worry about."

Finally, our lips touched and as we slowly let go, I whispered:

"I'm just glad….That I'm forever with you."

"Mm…I miss you, too, Minato."

As our lips touched again, memories filled our minds. From the day we first met, from when my Minato team formed, and when Naruto was born. Yes, being dead really does have its ups and downs but I had to admit…this was one great up side.

* * *

Note: Gaaah, I know this wasn't as great as you may have wanted! I'm sorry! I haven't made Naruto fanfiction in FOREVER! So this felt strange. But don't worry, I'll get better! I'm making another oneshot with Naruto! This time, it's going to be about a "typical Uzumaki Family" day would be (based on chapter 503's cover page)! Ironically, it's going to be named "The Typical Uzumaki Day." Please read it when it comes out! Thanks! Remember to comment and fav/alert! Thanks much!


End file.
